


The Night We Met | Larry Stylinson

by xdistorted_cliffordx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Bottom!Harry, Death, Depressing, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Sad, Tumblr, Young Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik - Freeform, directioners - Freeform, larries, larry - Freeform, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, top!Louis, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdistorted_cliffordx/pseuds/xdistorted_cliffordx
Summary: Based on the song: The Night We Met by Lord HuronDISCLAIMERS: This does not have a happy ending. You will most likely cry because, well, it's sad and shit. This involves DEATH.Also found on my Tumblr (ive-been-shot-in-the-feels) and my Wattpad (1D_HarryStyles_1D)***OH AND ALSO COMMENT IF I SHOULD INCLUDE A SECOND PART WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED.





	The Night We Met | Larry Stylinson

 

Louis looked down at the textured gray stone, tracing his fingers across the divots where it spelled out his one true love’s name. A tear made its way down his cheek as memories played through his mind like a sappy romance film, complete with a soundtrack. It was so hard to believe that someone he loved so much - his best mate, his boyfriend, his rock - was gone forever. He had to go back to the empty flat that just sat there, sad and filled with memories. Life as he knew it was over.

Louis was completely lost. He never imagined his life without Harry or not having Harry. It was like everything was so different and so foreign. Louis had come to the point that he didn’t know if he could live without Harry. It was as though he had never lived his life without him.

Tears were falling faster when he noticed a small envelope tucked between the headstone and one of the flower pots that someone had dropped off. Louis slowly slid it out and his hand automatically flew up to his mouth as he attempted to keep his loud cries from escaping as he took out the contents of the envelope. As he looked through the small pile of polaroids, Louis felt like someone had grabbed what was left of his broken heart and squeezed it so there was nothing left.

The pictures were of Louis’ most favorite night that he had ever spent with Harry; it was the night they had first met seven years before. It was the night that changed Louis’ life forever. It was the night that had led to the best seven years of Louis’ life. The night was now organized in a small pile, all of the emotions and memories captured in just a handful of photographs.

~~~

“I can’t believe that the Tommo is still standing over here all by himself,” Niall Horan slurred drunkenly. “What, are ya too good for anyone here?”

Louis’ lips curled into a smirk as he looked at his drunk blonde Irish friend. He put his pointer finger on top of Niall’s beer bottle, lowering it from his lips. “Unlike you, I want to be sober. If I happen to meet someone, I want to remember it.. You know, I would actually like it to be more than just a shag.”

“Who the hell are you? The Lou I know isn’t all domestic and shit,” Niall responded, cracking himself up.

Louis’ eyebrow quirked and he gently took the beer bottle out of Niall’s hand. “I think you’ve had enough there, boy wonder.”

“Okay, Mr. Domestic. Take my beer away all you damn want, but I’ll just go get another,” Niall teased, sticking his tongue out, sounding like a schoolboy using the power to tattle to his advantage.

Niall bounded off, leaving Louis to stand by one of the high top tables by his lonesome. He was watching the rest of the wedding guests dance with each other and have a good drunken time. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw a blonde mess of hair trying to mingle with a few of the bridesmaids, oblivious to the clear rejection painted on the girls’ faces. Niall had just taken up the habit of drinking, despite being only sixteen years old. To set a good example for Niall (at least for the night), Louis wasn’t going to drink much alcohol at all. Though one of the main reasons were that the groom could easily tattle on him to their mothers. The wraths of Johannah and Maura were certainly not something that Louis wanted to face.

As much as Louis wanted to get a buzz, he found a silver lining to being the responsible party; he wasn’t being promiscuous like he was when he was pissed and he was actually aware of his surroundings. Throughout his peers, he was known for not taking things seriously and always having someone to shag by the end of the night. It was a reputation that he had wanted years ago and had strived to get ever since his first drink three years prior. Once he had achieved it, he’d grown used to living that sort of party lifestyle. However, it was nice to do something a bit different. While Louis liked drinking himself under the table, he was almost relieved to be taking it easy. That and being aware of what was going on around him was also a nice change as well.

After about an hour of standing back and occasionally chatting with a few other guests, Louis was suddenly yanked away by the man of the hour: his best mate Daniel.

“Are you pissed, mate?” Daniel asked, looking at Louis’ face for any signs of being under the influence.

“Well, that’s quite a way to say hello,” Louis sassed, earning a dramatic eye roll from the groom. “And to answer your question, I haven’t had much to drink tonight. Now, our dear Niall on the other hand...let’s just say that he might have done a bit of pre-gaming beforehand.”

“Why aren’t you drinking anything? You pregnant or something?” Daniel asked, obviously taken aback by Louis’ answer. Louis snorted, chuckling at how serious his friend was when asking the question.

“I can assure you that I’m not. Last I checked, I have a penis,” Louis joked. “I didn’t really feel that it was a good idea to get pissed when Niall is well beyond that point. My goal is to get him home in one piece and not have to explain anything more than I have to to his mum.”

“Ah, yeah, probably a good idea then. Well, since you’re sober, mind if I introduce you to some people?” Daniel wondered.

Louis nodded, following Daniel through the throng of people. He assumed that Daniel was going to be introducing him to his batch of friends that he had made through his wife Sienna. It was nice that Daniel was going to make the effort to try and integrate the two groups, but at the same time, Louis wasn’t sure that they would fit in well. From the few times that Louis had met Sienna, he could easily conclude that her friends were from a nearby country club or somewhere that Daniel didn’t really belong, let alone the rest of the crew.

His assumptions were proven correct as they walked towards a small group of men that looked as though they had just stepped out of a GQ magazine cover shoot - definitely not how Louis and the crew dressed normally.

“Boys, I’d like to introduce you to one of my best mates. This is Louis Tomlinson. Lou, this is…” Daniel introduce, proceeding to say the full names of the four men that Louis chose not to remember.

They began to have a light conversation, Louis putting a few cracks in when he had the chance. He enjoyed talking to them, but he couldn’t foresee them hanging out together in the future. There were two different worlds colliding - average joes and the rich high class, obviously two unlikely parties. Louis took a sip of his champagne, listening to the man he thought was called Aaron give a story about him and his girlfriend on a yacht, when his eye caught sight of the most adorable boy sitting across the room. Louis quit listening to Aaron’s unrelatable story and watched as the boy fiddled around with a flute of champagne, looking unsure if he should drink it.

“Lou, are you okay, mate?” Daniel asked, tearing Louis from his trance.

“Yeah, yeah. Good story, mate,” Louis rambled out before he began making his way to where the younger lad was sat. “I’ll talk to you later, Dan.”

“It’s not going to poison you, you know,” Louis smirked when the boy looked up at him. The boy set the flute still on the table, suddenly looking nervous.

“According to my mum, it is,” he shrugged, his voice awkward.

“If it were poison, I wouldn’t be standing here having this conversation with you,” Louis smiled.

_“And now we’re going to slow it down with one of the bride’s favorite songs.”_

When Louis was sober, he usually didn’t initiate something as intimate as a dance with someone that he had only spoke under fifty words to. However, Louis had a different feeling about this lad. A strong urge washed over him and every cell in his body was telling him to take the opportunity and dance with him. The get-to-know process could happen later on.

“Care to dance, curly?” Louis offered as he stuck his hand out to the boy.

“I don’t make a habit to dance with strangers,” he answered coolly.

“Well then, tell me your name,” Louis prompted, sticking his hand into his pocket.

“Harry. Harry Styles,” he told. “I’m only sixteen, you know.”

“And I’m eighteen,” Louis replied, sticking his hand back out. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite.”

Harry just looked at him, and reluctantly grabbed it. Louis led him out to the dance floor and the two began to slowly sway back and forth with the beat. The song was one of Louis’ favorites: The Night We Met by Lord Huron. He had always wanted to share a slow dance with someone to that song.

The conversation stopped after that as they continued to slowly dance together. Louis couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry’s. They were a beautiful emerald, complete with a twinkle in them. His face was that of an angel’s. It was as though he was constructed with such pristine detail. So beautiful, so graceful. He was the definition of perfection in Louis’ eyes.

As the night went on, the two boys got to know each other rather well. It was one of the best conversations that Louis had ever had with someone. As the hours went by, Louis could feel himself falling for the young Harry Styles and he didn’t regret a single moment of it. It seemed that Harry felt the same way because they had scheduled their first date for the following evening.

Louis never thought that one sober night would change his life completely.

~~~

Louis was broken as the memories from that night played through his mind, along with the song from that first dance. The lyrics of the song were far too personal now. Louis didn’t know if there was any way he could go on without Harry. His strength was completely dissipated. As far as Louis could see it, he couldn’t go on with his own life. There was nothing more that he could look forward to - waking up to see that face that seemed forever young, listening to the endless obsession about kale, dealing with the stubbornness, listening to the angelic singing voice. All of it was over. All that Louis had come to cherish was completely gone.

Louis had always thought that it was cheesy and cliche when people wished that they had seen their loved one that had passed one more time. Now, he completely understands. He would give anything and then some just to see his beautiful boyfriend once more. To be able to spend one more day doing whatever Harry wanted. Although it wouldn’t give Louis any sense of closure - in fact, he was fairly certain that it would be even more traumatic to him - it didn’t make the desire any less.

Once the tears subsided just a little bit and the sobs were more far apart, Louis sat back on the grass, slumping as he looked over the skyline. Harry’s gravesite was on a hill that had a glorious view. The London cityscape was off in the distance, there were neighborhoods scattered among the trees, steeples of churches shining in the light of the sunset. That was one thing that brought Louis peace; Harry got to have his ashes buried where he had wanted them, in a place that meant so much to him, where so many of his ideas and thoughts and memories and ideaas were born with him and now died with him.

Louis couldn’t help but wonder: would he be one of those memories?


End file.
